Sexy Samaritan
by jfine
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a quick crack!fic for a couple of great gal. Reese and Shaw gets a new number and are introduced to the Tiva ship in the bestest of ways. Person of Interest and NCIS silly fic.</html>


Shaw was sitting in a black van, her fingers tapping at the top of the steering wheel on a chilly October night in New York City. Suddenly, the passenger door of the van open and John Reese climbed in.

"What are you doing here?" Shaw gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"We got a new number, Shaw." Reese told.

"Not now." Shaw uttered, looking into the driver's side view mirror.

"They're not coming."

Shaw quickly shot Reese a look, "Who's not coming?"

"You do know I'm a cop now, right?"

Shaw groaned, "Really? You busted them?"

"Lionel is taking them in right now."

Shaw rolled her eyes, "Do you know how much it sucks working in the makeup department of a department store?"

Reese didn't respond.

"Well, it sucks, those guys were the most fun I've had in a long time." Shaw ranted.

"Given up on the dating app already?"

Shaw flashed Reese an angry look, but sighed, "Men suck."

"Lets go." Reese gestured forward and pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket, "Go ahead Finch."

Finch was sitting in front of a large set of computer monitors in their brand new command center deep underground in an old subway station. Bear was laying next to him, chewing on a large bone, "This is Anthony DiNozzo, a high ranking member of a major case response team for NCIS."

A picture of Tony DiNozzo pops up on the screen of Reese's phone.

"A Navy boy?" Shaw questioned, catching a glimpse of him.

"Former cop, turned federal agent." Finch answered.

"So, he selling secrets or something Finch?" Reese asked.

"Not clear, but his security clearance can get him into place, but I don't think he's the actual problem." Finch made it be known, "This woman has been following him most of the day." A picture of Ziva David popped up on Reese's phone, "And they're both at the same hotel in Manhattan as we speak.

Shaw squinted at the picture, "What's her deal, Finch?"

"That's the thing, she doesn't exist."

"What do you mean, 'she doesn't exist?'" Shaw shot back.

"I've ran facial recognition and nothing. No hits or even red flags from federal agencies, just nothing."

"Samartian." Reese uttered under his breath.

"Anything is possible."

"Okay, we'll check them out, send us the location of the hotel." Reese responded.

* * *

><p>Reese and Shaw walked down a long hallway stopping next to a room 1723, "Here it is." Reese pulled his cell phone and attempted to sync it to any phone in the vicinity, "Two phones, ones a burner."<p>

"They're definitely in there."

Reese pulled his handgun from the back of his pants and stepped back, about to kick in the door.

"Wait." Shaw held out her out to him, pulling a machine from her back pocket, "Always shock and awe with you guys."

Reese shrugged his shoulders, "It's always worked for me."

"Said the man who speared a guy through a window and lived only because he landed on said guy."

"Still waiting for you to give an example of something that didn't work."

Shaw shook her end and slid a card into the slot and clicked a button, the door unlocked and Shaw pushed down on the handle, opening it.

"You miss the spy game, don't you?" Reese whispered.

"You have no idea." Shaw whispered back, pulling her handgun.

Out of nowhere a scream came from inside the room and they both entered quickly, stopping as they saw a couple having sex on the bed, she was top of him, riding him like her life depended on it. The screaming continued, the woman's blissful screams getting louder and louder with each passing second.

Reese turned his head, leaving his gun aimed at the couple having sex. He looked at Shaw, her eyes opened wide.

Reese tugged on the sleeve of Shaw's jacket, then again, harder this time, pulling her out of the room, "What were you doing?"

Shaw shook her head, "Huh?"

"You were staring."

Shaw finally looked at Reese, "How could you not? Did you see the size of THAT thing?!" A chime came from her cellphone and she pulled it from her jacket pocket. She sighed showing the text message she had just received to Reese, it was an emoji of a face with a tongue sticking out.

"False alarm, Finch." Reese stated, touching the earbud in his ear, "The machine just trolled Shaw."

* * *

><p>AN1- Sorry if it sucks Doetastic and Amberrific!<p>

AN2- Tiva sex would make me stare to, just not at Tony's junk, Shaw :P


End file.
